Malea's choice
by onyxsylph
Summary: Malea is the sister of an initiate we all know and love to hate. This story will follow her during Dauntless initiation and all of the challenges that come with it. Most of her interactions in this story will be with her brother and Eric. Eric and Malea have a connection though its unclear where it will lead. Christina and Four will also be around. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hey All! This is my first fanfic and it's loosely based on Divergent by Veronica Roth. I do not own Divergent or the characters from it. I'm not sure how closely I'm going to follow the book. Most of my scenes will take place outside of the book and away from most of the main characters. There will be some minor swearing so if you have a problem with that please don't read. Also, I typed this up on a tablet so I apologize ahead of time for any typos. Comments/reviews are always welcome. Enjoy!

...

At the choosing ceremony I have trouble sitting still. Our whole world is going to change today. They say the world belongs to those who know where they belong. My aptitude test said I belong in amity but in reality I belong with my family. The faction system wouldnt like that. 'Faction before blood'. Thats the saying around here. The faction you choose is supposed to make you whole. They dont want you to look back. They dont want you to want something that your new faction cant give you. What I want is to be happy. I want my brother to be happy. I want our family to be whole again. Unfortunately that will never happen. After our parents died our whole world changed like its going to do again today. Tomorrow we will be different. Changed forever. I have to decide today what that change will be. I love the thought of living my years in the peaceful fields of amity. Its so open and so beautiful. Its people are the same way. I would love to grow up there with my brother and eventually be able to watch our kids grow up together too. But that will never happy. My brother has his mind set on another faction. A crazy and wild faction. A faction where its common practice to jump from fast moving trains and climb tall buildings. A faction of fearless. Peace and serenity or fearlesness and bravery. Decisions decisons. I walk up to the bowls and run the blade across my hand. I let the blood form a puddle in my hand while I think. I chuckle. Theres only one choice. There has only ever been one. My name is Malea and I choose dauntless.

...

Today is my first day in dauntless and im terrified. I was born into candor but I tested as amity. I chose dauntless because my brother chose it. 'Faction before blood' is very important when it comes to the factions but I couldnt let my brother go. He's the only family I have and I have to look out for him. I have to say I'm a little nervous after erics speech about how so many people will become factionless as we go through initiation. If my brother becomes factionless I will of course go with him but I know if I dont make it and he does then I will have lost him forever. My brother has been wanting to be in dauntless for years now and I know he will not pass up on the opportunity to stay and I will not ask him to. As long as he's happy then so will I but I will miss him. Hopefully it doesnt come to that. Im also nervous because my brother is a very competitive person and he has done things in the past that some might consider cruel. People dont understand him. My brother can be a very caring and giving person when he wants to be. He just doesnt let many people see that side of him. He became a different person after we lost our parents. I tried my best to take care of my brother but he was always getting into trouble. I just pray initiation goes quickly and smoothly.

...

Our first morning here I wake up earlier than the others. I didnt sleep well last night. My bed was uncomfortable and there was someone crying most of the night. Since i cant sleep I decide to walk around and try to get my bearings. This place is huge and dark. Its going to take awhile to get used to. I pass a few people here and there and they all acknowledge me in one way or another be it with a greeting or a nod. Im not sure what i was expecting exactly but Dauntless are surprisingly friendly. A young woman passes me with short pink spiked hair, piercings all up her ears and tattoos covering almost every inch of skin. I cant help but look at her as she walks past. She looks much different than the women in candor but shes very pretty in her own way. Captivated by her I forget to look where im going and I walk right into someone who was clearly in a hurry. I lose my balance and fall to the floor along with the folders the person was carrying. I look up to see eric standing over me. 'Im so sorry sir. I didnt see you.' I stand up picking up the folders I caused him to drop. 'What's your name initiate?' 'Malea sir.' 'well Malea, I suggest you learn to look where you're going. Dauntless can be a dangerous place and its people even more so.' Eric moves closer so he's towering over me. In almost a growl he continues 'I would hate to see you anger the wrong person.' Up to this point I was looking into erics eyes but now I can only look at the floor. 'yes sir'. Eric grabs the folders from my hands and continues down the hallway. Shit. I havent even been here a full day and ive already gotten on a leaders bad side. What a great start to initiation!


	2. Chapter 2

I slowly make my way back to the dorms and am surprised to find it mostly empty. I guess everyone went to breakfast.

I change into what I want to wear to training and head over to the cafeteria hoping to find my brother there. I go to where I think the cafeteria is and I end up in a dead end hallway. I backtrack and head down another hallway but this one doesn't seem to be right either. Every hallway looks the same in this dim lighting.

I go to turn down another hallway when I notice a guy laughing at me. 'What's so funny?' I ask.

'I was just wondering how many hallways you were going to try before asking for help.'

'Well, would you be nice enough to help a girl out?'

'Nope, sorry. I'm busy.' And with that he turns to walk away.

What the hell!

'Just kidding!' he turns around with a big smile on his face.

'I guess I could spare a few minutes. Where are you headed anyways?'

'I'm trying to find my way to the cafeteria. I think my brother's there.'

'Well you are in luck cause that's the way I'm going. Follow me.' Without waiting for a response he starts down the hallway.

'I know it's a little confusing at first but you'll be surprised how quickly you'll get used to it.'

'You sound like you've had a similar experience. Did you transfer in?'

'Yeah. I came from candor a few years back.'

I smile. I'm just about to ask him some more questions about his transfer when we enter the cafeteria.

'Good luck initiate.' He walks away before I can say thank you or even ask him his name. Hopefully I run into him again later. It would be nice to have a friend here.

I look around the cafeteria and there is a sea of black and red. How am I supposed to find my brother in here?

I walk around for a minute before catching someone waving in my direction. It's christina. I smile. We were sort of secret friends in candor. I was happy when she chose Dauntless too. Back in Candor we would pass notes in class and hang out when my brother was busy. He never directly said I couldn't hang out with her but I knew he didn't like her and I tried my hardest not to set him off.

I glance around one more time for my brother but when I come up empty I start to walk towards Christina. I only make it a few steps when someone grabs my arm. 'Hey mea. We're over here.'

I allow Molly to lead me over to a table she's sharing with my brother, drew, and a group of people I don't recognize. I sit down next to my brother with molly and drew across from us.

I give christina a smile to say im sorry. She smiles back. The best thing about christina is that shes always understanding.

'Hey sis. Thought we lost you.'

'Hey peter. I woke up early and went for a walk. Sorry I didnt make it back before you woke.'

'No biggy. Have some breakfast. We'll have to leave for training soon.'

At the center of the table is sort of a buffet of food for people to grab. I grab an apple and some toast. Molly is going on about how she heard we'll be fighting during initiation. She's pretty excited. Peter just laughs and he eyes up the abnegation girl sitting with christina. He's been giving her crap since the rooftop. I think he's annoyed that he didnt jump first. Hopefully he lets it go.

We head over to the training rooms and wait for Four to begin.

The room is massive and there are white mats on the floor towards the center of the room, one wall has punching bags, and one wall has targets. I get nervous as I look around. We just got here and everything looks so foreign.

Four says we'll begin by learning how to shoot a gun then he'll teach us how to fight. Peter being peter manages to piss four off in the first few minutes earning him a gun to the head.

After Four has made his point about paying attention and lowers his gun I grab onto peters arm. I'm not sure if I do this for him or for me. Part of me is afraid he'll lunge at Four. I don't know Four well enough yet to know how he'd react if an initiate attacked him and I really don't want to find out. Four seems pretty serious. I don't see him just brushing it off. Maybe if Peter feels my hand on his arm he'll remember what we could lose here. Luckily he stays quiet even though I can see how angry he is.

After Four demonstrates how to use a gun it's our turn and we make our way to our spots in front of the targets.

I stand between Peter and Molly. I try to position myself the way Four was but no matter how I stand this just feels awkward. After a moment I settle in a position and fire. The gun almost flies out of my hands. I wasn't expecting the kickback. I try again. This time I manage to at least hold onto the gun. I couldn't tell you where my first few shots go but then I start to hit the edge of the target. Now that I can see where my bullets are landing it's easier to adjust my aim. After a while my bullets are landing mostly in the center. I'm pretty proud of myself. It's only my first day holding a gun and I can hit the target. Yay me! Maybe initiation won't be that bad after all.

I take a moment to look down the line of targets and Peter seems to be doing well too. Molly isn't doing as well as me and peter but at least she's hitting the target. Some of the other initiates aren't doing so great. The girl from abnegation I notice hasn't hit the target yet. Peter notices to and lets out a chuckle and opens his mouth to stay something. I grab his arm and mouth 'please dont'. Luckily he seems to be in a good mood and goes back to shooting without saying a word.

After shooting for what feels like forever Four dismisses us for lunch. The rest of the afternoon passes in a flash. We spent the afternoon learning how to fight with four. I used muscles I didnt know I had and just want to lie down and rest. Peter insists I join them for dinner before I lay down and I oblige. I am pretty hungry after training. The cafeteria was crazy loud and after I finished my burger I'm ready for some quiet. Molly tries to talk me into going shopping with her but I am exhausted so I leave my brother and his friends in the pit. Hopefully they don't get into too much trouble.

I walk back through the hallways in a daze when I walk into something hard and fall to the ground. I look up to see Eric staring down at me.

Not again!

He grabs my arm and pulls me to my feet.

'Sir...' I begin but am quickly interrupted

'you seem to have a bad habit of not looking where you're going initiate. If your vision is that bad maybe I should have Four disqualify you before we have any more problems!'

Oh no! He wouldnt!

'Sir please dont!' I beg 'I swear it was an accident! Im normally not this clumsy. Im just tired from training today.'

He laughs. 'Initiation doesnt truly begin until the fighting begins. If you're already exhausted then watching you try to fight should be interesting.'

He looks down at me with a grin on his face. 'Ill let you stay even if its just for entertainment. Sleep well candor. Tomorrow things will get much harder.'

He releases my arm and walks off.

Shit.

How did I manage to piss him off 2 times in one day?

I need to start being smarter or I'm never going to survive initiation.


	3. Chapter 3

When I get back to the dorm room I'm happy to see it empty. I curl up on my bed with my shoes still on and I'm asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow. I sleep only about half the night though and have horrible dreams about eric and about being separated from my brother. Needless to say I don't feel that rested when I wake.

I sit up to see if there's anyone else awake and everyone seems to be fast asleep still. I check my watch and see it's only 4am. I let out a sigh. It's still so early but there's no way I'm going to get back to sleep.

I decide to go for a walk to try to clear my head. I pass a couple people but overall the hallways are empty. I make my way over to the training room. I wouldn't mind some one on one time with a punching bag and I really need the practice. I try the door but it's locked. Of course!

I lean against the wall in frustration. I'm still on edge from my dreams and am unsure where to go next. In the silence I can hear running water and remember the chasm.

I continue my walk and after a few minutes I enter the pit and find it empty. The sound of the river calls to me and I go have a seat on the edge. I feel like I can finally relax here.

I close my eyes and lean my head back against the wall. This is nice... 'I thought I told you to get rest yet here you are at the crack of dawn looking like death!' Eric startles me and I rush to stand.

'I'm sorry sir. I did get some sleep but I had... um...' I pause not sure what to tell him.

'You're only into your third day here at dauntless and you don't seem to be adjusting very well. How do you expect to survive the next couple weeks?' Eric stands with his arms crossed staring at me with an irritated look on his face.

I say nothing. What is there to say? _Oh I'll do better_ doesn't seem like it would cut it. My eyes are back to the floor. Can I disappear now please? Eric lets out a deep breath and walks away.

Another fantastic start to another fantastic day! So much for feeling relaxed.

I go back to the dorms and since no one else is up yet I crawl back into bed. 'Hey, you ok?' Peter whispers over from his bed. 'Yeah ' is all I say. Luckily he leaves it at that. This isn't really the place to have a heart to heart with my brother.

I burry my head in my pillow and try to relax. All I can hear is the sound of someone snoring from across the room. I really miss having my own bed in my own room!

I must doze off for a bit because I wake up to someone shaking my shoulder. 'Hey you' Im startled awake and sit up in an instant. My heart is racing but begins to slow when I see Christina standing over me. I smile.

'Hey... where is everyone?' The room is empty except for me and Christina

'Most are at breakfast. Youll need to get up or youll be late for training' 'ok, thanks'

I swing my legs over the side of the bed and start to put my shoes on. Just then my brother walks into the room.

Christina gets up quickly and walks out but not before saying something to him. I can't hear what it is but it must be one of her usual smart ass comments because peter looks extra irritated when he walks over to me. Christina smiles back at me before leaving the room.

'Hey sis. Here, eat this.' he tosses a bagel and a bottle of water on my bed. I laugh. 'Usually Im the one dragging you out of bed!' he smiles 'yeah, well dont get used to it'.

With that he walks out and I hurry to get ready. Im not used to being late and I hate the feeling. Luckily I feel slightly more energized after my cat nap. Hopefully that will help in training today.

Im the last one to get to training. Four has already begun and I stand at the back of the group.

'Nice of you to grace us with your presence' I look back to see Eric standing behind me.

'Im sorry im late'. Eric smirks. 'You sure do a lot of apologizing. Strange for a candor.'

Eric goes to stand next to four and I walk over to my brother. Im hoping i can stay off of erics radar today. Can we please go one full day without pissing off the dauntless leader?

The first fight is hard to watch. I knew we were going to be fighting each other but im shocked that we're being made to knock each other out. That just sounds vicious.

Al looks like he's in pain after he knocks will out. I feel bad for him. You can tell hes not the type of person that hurts others. Initiation is going to be hard for him. Initiation is going to be hard for me too.

Four announces that next up is molly and christina.

Molly looks eager. Im not sure if its because she wants to prove herself or if its because she hates christina and is excited for the opportunity to beat her up. They dont know christina like i do though. She's a fighter... unfortunately this doesnt seem like her fight. Molly is able to get a few good hits in early throwing christina off balance.

Poor christina. She's not doing well. Molly is just too strong and too brutal.

I look up at peter and he has a smile on his face. I turn to look away when I hear christina yell 'stop!'. I look over to see eric standing over christina.

Im hoping he'll show her some mercy and end the fight. Then i remember... this is eric... this is the one forcing us to beat each other unconscious. Something tells me there will be no mercy.

Eric tells us all to follow him as he drags christina out of the training room. Im scared for her. My heart drops when he tells her to climb over the railing to the chasm.

I step forward ready to protest when my brother pulls me back and shakes his head in warning. Christina is strong and I pray she can hang on.

About halfway into her punishment she slips. I put a hand over my mouth to muffle a cry. My eyes start to tear up. Im going to lose my only friend because of this damn faction.

Finally Al calls time and eric allows them to pull her back over the railing. I want to run over to christina and put my arms around her but i know my brother wouldnt like that so i dont.

I knew dauntless were extreme but I didnt realize they were cruel too. Christina didnt deserve this. She couldve died... she almost died. I wish we were in another faction right now... any other faction.

I lean against the wall with my hand still over my mouth. I dont want to be here and I dont want to be near eric. Eric yells out to the group 'Get back to the training room. We're going to finish the rest of the fights.'

Everyone slowly makes their way down the hall but I stay glued to the wall.

'Lets go candor youre up next.'

I dont move. He steps closer.

'I warned you today would be harder. Now move.'

I stare at him for a long moment before moving to follow everyone down the hall.

I can do this. I have to. I need to stay strong for my brother.

...

I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. I have a lot more written that I just need to polish up a bit. If you have any suggestions just let me know! Reviews/comments/critiques are always welcome! - Thanks! :-)


	4. Chapter 4

I walk back into the training room with Eric right on my heels. I'm relieved when I scan the room and see Four is back. He looks furious. He looks like he's ready to rip Eric's face off. That would be amazing... but it'll never happen. Eric has made it painfully clear who has the authority here. A girl can dream though. Eric just smiles at four knowing he won't do anything.

After a moment of awkward silence four announces the next fight. It's me and drew. Drew isn't very tall but he's still a lot bigger than me. I'd love to just stand down and let Drew take the win unopposed but after what happened with Christina I can't risk it.

Peter gives my shoulder a squeeze I guess as some kind of encouragement and gives drew a death stare. At the start of the fight we just circle each other. Round and round we go. Neither one of us make a move. Drew looks nervous. I know I am. He must be nervous because of Peter. I know it's not because he thinks I'm a threat. Peter has always been the protective older brother and Peter could easily take drew if he wanted to and drew knows it. One time when we were younger drew accidentally tripped me when we were playing outside and the next day he showed up to school with a black eye. Drew's been afraid of peter ever since.

Eric stands off to the side looking irritated. Four looks equally irritated but I think it's more because of Eric than our lack of fighting.

'Stop!' Eric yells. 'What the hell are you two doing?'

We just stare at him.

'Everyone listen up! In dauntless you have to know how to fight and you have to know how to defend yourselves. This is how you learn to do it. If any of you have a problem with that then there's the door!'

Me and drew look at each other. He has a different look in his eyes now. Peter or no peter he is planning on taking me down. I really stand no chance against him. Hopefully he makes it quick.

Drew throws the first punch. I'm not ready for it. I barely get out of the way but he quickly follows with another punch to my jaw and I'm not as quick this time. I'm down and out. This is pathetic. I didn't even throw one punch.

I'm out for only a moment and when I wake I immediately look over at Eric to see if he's angry but he's already preoccupied with the next fight. I hope that's a good thing.

After dinner I decide to go for another walk. I need to find a way to be comfortable here if this is going to be my home… though I'm going to have to figure out how to hold my own in a fight if I'm going to have a chance of being in the group that can stay. For now I'll focus on learning my way around. It's a start at least right?

I wonder up and down the hallways. Some I recognize and some I don't.

I make a right down a new hallway and notice it leads to a dead end. I turn around and am startled to see Eric standing there. He stands just a few feet from me staring at me for a long while. I stand frozen. Did he follow me here?

He finally speaks... 'Come with me. Its time for your punishment.'

I look up at Eric in pure horror. He has a grin on his face. 'Punishment?!... for what?'

'For your lack of fighting today.'

'But...' the look on his face tells me I shouldnt be arguing.

'Lets go.' I dont move. He grabs my arm above the elbow and drags me down the hallway. Every part of me wants to fight against him or yell for help but what good would that do? Who would stand up against Eric?

Turn after turn he stays silent but he keeps his grip firm on my arm. I'm too afraid to make a sound.

After a few minutes he stops in front of a door. He pushes me against the hallway wall and simply says 'stay' and he disappears into the room. My heart is pounding. I look down the hallway contemplating an escape. After giving it a moment of thought though I decide to stay put as told.

I stare at the opposing wall trying to calm myself. I feel like I'm having a panic attack. Random people walk past occasionally but no one says a word. I'm not sure if I've been standing there for a long time or if time is just passing slowly. I try to listen closely for any sound coming from behind the door but it's dead silent. Did he forget about me? Maybe this is my punishment. He could be testing me to see how long I'd stay put and he's probably just waiting for me to move an inch so he could justify a cruel punishment.

More time passes.

My feet are killing me. Oh how I'd love to slide down the wall and sit for a bit! But I can't. I don't need to give him any more ammunition against me.

After a good while he comes back out of the room with a new shirt and pants and appears to be freshly showered. Part of me is relieved that he's finally back and part of me is afraid for what's next.

He locks the door behind him before turning to me. After a moment he says 'follow me'.

I follow him without hesitation as he leads me back towards the pit. My heart begins to race again. I feel like I'm getting light headed. Oh, please don't pass out!

He finally speaks.. 'I want you to go get something done to yourself tonight'.

He must find my expression of mixed confusion and terror amusing because he lets out a chuckle.

'Hair, tattoos, or piercings. I dont care what. Just make it noticeable.'

We enter the edge of the pit and all he says is 'get' and walks off leaving me standing alone and very confused.

What the hell was that? Is he messing with me? What about my punishment? It can't be as simple as standing in a hallway for a while and getting my hair done.

I better keep my guard up. He'll most likely come at me with a punishment when I'm least expecting it. He's probably getting off on my stress right now. This sucks.

I make my way to the tattoo parlor to look around.

Do I really want something permanent on my body? I can't disappoint Eric so after looking around for a bit I find a small symbol that means strength that isn't so bad. I decide to get it behind my right ear.

Afterwards I realize it's probably not what he was talking about when he said 'noticeable'. Shoot. I really don't want another tattoo.

I decide on getting my hair done next. Maybe that would satisfy him.

I get my hair cut just above my shoulders and get it dyed an orangy red. It's not dauntless drastic but considering my hair was midway down my back and a dull brown it's pretty drastic for me.

I make my way back to the dorms and luckily most everyone is sleeping. Of course Peter isn't one of them.

As soon as he sees me he jumps out of bed and partially runs towards me. He pulls me back out into the hallway.

Here we go.

Brace for it.

'What the hell did you do to yourself?'

'Just my hair and a small tattoo. Its nothing.'

'TATTOO?'

'Just a little one behind my ear'

He pulls me towards him and pulls my hair out of the way. He finally releases me and I stumble back.

'You didnt feel the need to tell me you were getting this done?'

... I feel like I should tell him about my encounter with Eric but Im nervous. He's clearly in a mood tonight.

Im not even sure what to say. How do I explain what happened when Im not even sure myself? On the other hand I could never lie to my brother.

'I ran into Eric earlier and he told me to get it done.'

I pause to see his reaction.

He looks confused. Hey, I'll take it over angry!

I continue... 'Im sorry I didnt come to you peter. I wasnt thinking. I just didnt want to make him mad.'

He stares at me for a moment.

His eyes soften. He sighs then he leans over and kisses the top of my head. 'Lets get to bed'.

I let out a breath I had been holding.

Crisis averted.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day passes quickly. Drew shows up with a fat lip and he avoids peter all morning. I guess peter wasnt too happy about how our fight went yesterday. I feel bad. Drew was just doing what he was told. He wants to make it into dauntless just like the rest of us.

Four spends a few minutes with me when we're all working on the punching bags at the beginning of training but it doesnt seem to help much. I lose my fight as usual and have a killer headache.

I got a lot of compliments on my hair which was nice but eric was no where to be found.

While watching peters fight i hear someone walk up behind me and I freeze. I look around the room quickly to see if anyone is missing and theyre all there.

It must be eric.

He steps closer and I can feel the heat from his body. If i move back even the slighest bit ill be leaning into his chest.

He moves my hair to the side. I shiver at his touch but I stay as still as possible.

'What does it stand for?' He asks quietly into my ear..

'Strength' I whisper back. He says nothing but doesnt move.

Whenever he takes a deep breath his chest brushes up against my back. He has me on edge. Why is he just standing there? Is he waiting for me to say or do something?

I want to move away but i dont want to seem weak... well, weaker than i already am.

We stand that way for a few more minutes while peter and will finish their fight. Peter wins and has a smile on his face. I let out a sigh. Why does he have to like hurting people so much?

Four steps forward 'alright we're done for the day. Good fighting everyone. Ill see you bright and early tomorrow. '

I slowly turn around and I watch as eric walks out of the room without looking back.

After dinner im roaming the halls as usual. I like finding new parts of dauntless where not too many people are. Im hoping itll feel more like somewhere i can call home if i know all the ins and outs.

Suddenly I'm grabbed from behind and lifted a foot off the ground. Theres a hand over my mouth and an arm around my waste. I struggle the best I can but he doesnt loosen. I try to scream but its muffled by the hand on my mouth.

i stop struggling and wait for him to make a move.

He laughs and growls into my ear 'is that all you got?'

I scream into his hand 'ERIC?!'

he laughs and removes his hand from my mouth. 'what the hell are you doing?'

he laughs again. 'consider this part of your training. I think you have potential here in dauntless mea but you're lacking the proper motivation.'

I am in shock. What the hell is wrong with this guy?

He moves the hand under my shirt.

I kick my legs and try to squirm out of his grip but his grip never loosens.

'come on mea. FIGHT ME!'

I continue to struggle as much as I can. He is so much stronger than me.

He laughs. 'apparently im not motivating you properly!'

he slips his hand into my pants

I cry out 'eric!.. stop!'

'begging isnt going to get the reaction you want mea.'

he pushes his hips into me.

More struggling.

Im out of breath and weakening quickly.

Think mea think!

Thats when I remember that he carries a knife in his pants pocket.

While I continue to struggle I reach down until I find the metal. I pull it out and go for his leg.

Before I can stab him he grabs my arm, twists me around and pushes me into the wall back first. His left hand on my chest keeping me firmly against the wall. He has the knife in his right hand. He looks down at me and laughs.

'impressive. Didnt think you had it in you.' he removes his hand and steps back.

i spit in his face.

Probably shouldnt have done that but it felt good.

He turns from amused to angry in a split second.

He wipes his face off then slams me back into the wall.

I cry out in pain.

He has the knife on my throat.

'Talk about ungrateful... Im nice enough to take a few minutes out of my busy schedule to help you and this is how you repay me?'

He puts more pressure on the knife.

I wimper.

I cant tell if hes broken the skin yet but with every breath I take the blade digs in a bit more.

He could kill me right here and toss me into the chasm and no one would ever know.

He speaks through clenched teeth. 'Im trying to show you why you need to learn how to fight. What would you have done if it wasnt me who grabbed you? Hmm?'

Tears roll down my cheeks.

I whisper 'eric please stop.'

He stares at me.

I squeeze my eyes shut as more tears flow.

After a moment he removes his hand from my shoulder and the blade from my throat.

I keep my eyes closed and stay against the wall afraid to move even an inch.

'Mea?' I open my eyes and see christina running towards me.

Eric is gone.

Chris wraps her arms around me and I start to sob.

'mea... What happened?'

'Eric' is all I say.

'What an asshole.'

A few minutes later after ive calmed down we start to walk back towards the pit.

Christina has been quiet but has her arm around me the whole way.

'I like your new hair by the way. I didnt get a chance to tell you earlier.'

I smile at her. Im glad that she's not questioning me about eric. What he did was wrong but he is a dauntless leader. He can do whatever he wants. I just hope he doesnt kick me out for spitting at him.

I cant believe im more worried about him being mad than the fact that he attacked me and threatened me with a knife. What is this place doing to me?

'hey, why dont we go get a drink before we head back to the dorms?' I nod.

The cool thing about dauntless is that you can drink as soon as youre old enough to choose a faction.

We get a couple girly drinks and sit at a booth in the corner. We talk for what feels like hours about training, what we miss and dont miss about candor, and we also talk about the future.

She tells me how she likes will and she's pretty sure he feels the same way. I let her go on for awhile about will. She's all giddy when she talks about him.

Christina's great. She always knows how to take my mind off of things and make me feel better.

When it starts to get late we head back to the dorms.

Before we enter our room chris pulls me to the side.

'Hey, dont let eric get to you... And you know if you ever need to talk about what happened im here.'

'Thanks chris. Youre awesome.'

'I know!'

We both laugh.

When we enter the dorm room. Peter is just getting into bed.

Chris goes to her cot and I go to mine.

Peter gives her a death stare. Chris sticks out her tongue at him. I chuckle.

'hey peter. How was your evening?'

'it was fine. Me and drew got new tattoos... What were you up to? '

Should I tell him about eric?... I think ill leave that for another day. The last thing I need is peter trying to attack eric.

'I walked around for a bit then me and chris went to get a drink.' he gives me a disapproving look but doesnt say anything.

'Im tired. Goodnight peter. Sleep well.'


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys. I deleted my author's note saying chapter 1 was updated and I moved chapter 4 to its spot. Tonight I posted chapters 5 and 6.

Again, I dont own divergent by veronica roth or any of its characters. The only character I created is Malea.

Reviews and suggestions are always welcome. Thanks for reading!

...

...

I wake up early the next morning as usual. Even though its early I feel rested. One good thing about the couple drinks I had with christina is that they help me sleep. Ill have to remember that.

I get a quick shower and change into some new clothes before heading over to the cafeteria. There are a few people in there but its mostly empty. Thank god eric isnt around. I need to avoid him at all cost.

I go sit at an empty table at the end. I grab some french toast and dig in. A few minutes later christina walks into the cafeteria and sits next to me.

'hey chris. Good morning.' 'morning mea.'

a moment after chris sits down peter enters the room. He comes and sits across from us.

'hey peter.'

I brace for it..

'hey sis. Pass the syrup.'

... Thats it? No lecture? No yelling? No blood?

Wow.

I smile at chris. Maybe we dont have to be secret friends anymore. This days starting off great!

I notice peter's gaze following someone from across the room.

'Peter. Christina. Mea.' eric nods at everyone.

I freeze.

I really want to run away right now but my body is frozen in place. Chris puts her hand on mine to show support.

Eric leans close and whispers in my ear. 'meet me in the training room at 7.'

my heart is ready to jump out of my chest. I hope no one can see how im shaking right now.

Eric walks away.

Peter raises an eyebrow 'what was that about?'

'nothing... just eric being eric.'

'you look freaked out mea... Did eric do something?' peter looks concerned. chris stays quiet.

'no... I ah... Im fine.'

'then why do you look terrified?'

I pause... Should I tell him? I hate keeping things from peter.

'...who isnt afraid of eric?' peter doesnt seem to be buying it but he nods and goes back to eating.

I head over to the training room a few minutes to 7. I was trying to think of any way to get out of coming here but couldnt come up with anything. When a dauntless leader tells you to do something you do it.

I open the door as gently as possible so it doesnt make a sound. I peak in hoping eric isnt here but no luck.

Eric's working on one of the punching bags.

I tip toe into the room and close the door behind me. I stay at the doors hoping he doesnt notice me.

Again, no luck.

Eric stops punching and turns in my direction. He wipes the sweat from his forehead and takes a moment to catch his breath. I cant tell if hes angry or not.

'come over here'.

My heart is back to pounding.

I walk closer to eric but stop about 10 feet away. I need to find a way to keep the peace. I need to apologize. I look down at the floor. I feel like every inch of my body is shaking telling me to run away.

'sir..'

eric closes the distance... 'punch me.'

I give him a confused look.

I try again. 'sir, I...'

'I said punch me.'

I guess hes not in a talking mood. I concede. I get into position to throw a punch and pull my arm back.

'No. Youre telegraphing too much. Anyone thats paying attention can see what youre planning. Do it like this.'

for the next half hour eric shows me the right and wrong ways to punch and dodge.

'thats enough for now.'

one more try 'sir...'

eric immediately leaves the room. What the hell?

Four walks in.

'were you in here training by yourself? You know thats not allowed.'

'no, I... um. I was... Eric was here.'

Four pauses then nods. He walks over to the chalk board to start writing down the lineup for the day. I go sit against the wall. Im confused. Whats going on with eric? One second hes attacking me in the hall and the next hes giving me fighting tips. I wish he'd just leave me be. The only thing I know for sure is that he's crazy and sadistic and I need to find a way to stay away from him.

Slowly the rest of the initiates pile into the room. Four begins 'heres the lineup.'

Oh great. Im paired with will.

'I want everyone to run a few laps then work on the punching bags. Ill be around to see how youre doing. After that malea and will will start us off. Any questions?' No one answers. 'Alright. Get moving.'

My fight with will starts off a little rocky. Since im small I try to use my speed like eric told me to to avoid his hits. It works for a little while and I even land a couple hits but he gets me good in the side and I fall to the ground. A knee to the face and im out.

When I finally wake up it takes me a few minutes to realize im still in the training room but everything sounds muffled. I try to sit up but theres a hand on my shoulder pushing me back down.

'Slow down there. You took a pretty good hit to the head.'

After a moment my vision clears and I see eric kneeling over me. My first instinct is to run away but theres no way my head will let me. I just lay there. After another moment I try to sit up again and this time eric helps me. He leaves his hand on my back for support. I really want to squirm away.

'You did better than you have been but you still need a lot of work.' I sigh. Even with his help earlier i still suck. Im never going to make it into dauntless this way.

He glances over at the next fight. Peter vs molly. Peter wins. When peter walks off the mat eric calls over to him.

'Hey peter. help your sister over to the infirmary.'

Peter comes over immediately and helps me up and we walk out of the room. I glance back and catch erics eyes on me. I look away quickly.

We walk silently to the infirmary.

'You dont have to stay. I can make it back on my own.'

'I already finished my fight so I dont have anything better to do.' Peter plops down on the bed they assigned to me. I lay back. My head is killing me.

I look over at Peter realizing we havent really talked since coming to dauntless.

'Peter, do you like it here?'

'In the infirmary?'

'No! In dauntless. Are you glad you transferred? '

'yeah of course. Why? Arent you?'

I pause... 'Im happy youre happy but I dont think im cut out for dauntless.'

'Oh shut it. Youre doing fine.'

'Fine? I havent even won one fight!'

Long pause.

'If you didnt think you were cut out for dauntless then why did you transfer?'

'Peter you know why'

we sit quiet for awhile. The nurse comes and gives me some pain medicine and clears me to leave. We head back to the training room. Drew and christina are finishing up their fight. Chris hits him with a strong right hook and drew is down.

Four steps forward 'al and myra. Youre next. Lets go.'

Peter walks over to stand with molly and I stay at the back of the group. Peter motions for me to come stand with them but I shake my head. I really should start distancing myself from him so its easier when im cut.

I look across the mat and see eric standing next to four. Four is intently watching the fight and eric is looking at me. I couldnt even hold my own after a dauntless leader took time to show me some moves. How embarrasing.

When four dismisses us im the first one out. I dont want to talk to anyone.

A short while later i head over to the chasm. Theres a spot thats away from everything else and is kind of hidden. Its very relaxing here and it helps me let go of the tension from the day.

I hum a song my mother used to sing when I was younger. I miss her. She always knew how to make me feel better when I was down.

'Thats pretty. What is it?'

I look up to see eric. I stay seated this time.

'A song my mother would sing for me.'

Eric leans against the opposing wall.

'You miss home?'

'Parts'

'which parts?'

'My mother and father. They were great and I miss them every minute of every day.'

Why am i telling him this?

'Why did you leave?'

Im not sure how much I should tell him. I dont feel like I can trust eric with my pain but for some reason im not afraid of him in this moment. Weird

'I needed to.'

'For your brother?'

'Yes. Ive always looked out for him.'

'Your brother doesnt seem the type that needs looked after'

'whether he needs it or not I will always be there for him.'

He slides down the wall to a seated position. We stay silent for awhile. Then I remember im supposed to be aplogizing to him to keep the peace.

'im sorry I spat at you.'

He has a blank expression and just nods.

A little more time passes.

Im worried that I havent gotten through to him.

'are you mad because I didnt get a larger tattoo or a more drastic hair cut or because im not doing well at fighting?'

He looks at me for a long moment.

'No. Im not mad.'

He stares back at the chasm. He's being surprisingly quiet. What is going through his head? I wasnt expecting this.

I watch him closely as he stares into the chasm. He seems rather relaxed which is strange for him. Normally he looks like he's ready to pounce on anyone that looks at him funny.

We sit this way for a long while. Finally he says 'its getting late.'

He stands up and holds out his hand for me. I pause for a moment. I still dont trust him but I take his hand anyway and he gently pulls me up keeping hold of my hand when im standing.

I am just inches from him as he looks down at him. My heart races again and I look down at the floor. 'Good night.'

With that he releases my hand and walks off.

I am once again very confused. Its like Eric has multiple personalities. Theres nice eric and evil eric. I have no clue how to tell which one im going to get. I need to figure out how to get nice eric to come out more.


	7. Chapter 7

Training the next day goes a bit better. I fight molly and am able to hold my own. She ends up winning in the end but it's a lot closer than any other fight I've had.

After everyone is dismissed for the day four walks over to me. 'Malea, hold up. Great job today. I can see a lot of improvement. Keep it up.'

I smile. I'm finally doing something right!

'Before you go to dinner I need you to run some papers up to max for me.' He hands me a sealed envelope. 'Do you know how to get to his office?'

'Yes sir.' I remember passing the leaders offices on one of my many walks.

'If hes not there just slip it under his door.' I nod and walk out. I'm pretty excited that Four trusts me to run an errand for him.

It takes a few minutes to get to Max's office. I knock on the door and wait. Part of me hopes he's not here. After dealing with Eric's mood swings I'm actively trying to avoid the leaders.

After a few seconds I breathe a sigh of relief and lean down to slip the envelope under the door.

'Initiate, what are you doing?' I jump. I look over to see Max walking down the hallway towards me.

'Sorry sir. Four asked me to bring this to you.' I hand him the envelope when he's close enough then I take a step back.

'Why didnt Four bring this himself?'

'I dont know sir. He didnt say.' He seems annoyed. I think its a leader thing.

'Hows training going?' Is he really trying to have a conversation? I'd like to get out of here so I decide to keep the answer short.

'Its going well sir.' Its not a total lie. Today did go better than others. He nods.

'Good day.' He walks into his office and shuts the door.

On my way back to the pit the door to the stairway is locked. Weird.

I follow the hallway for a few more minutes when I find another stairway. I follow it down one flight and stop at the bottom to figure out which way to go. I think the right hallway should lead me back so I go that way.

That's when all the lights go out. Shit! I feel for the wall and follow it the best I can.

'Hello? ...is anyone around?' I wait a few seconds but there's no response.

I get to a 4 way in the hallway and take a moment to figure out which way to go. I think it's right again.

I take a step in that direction but my foot catches on something and I tumble to the ground. When I get up I'm much more disoriented. It takes me a bit to even find a wall let alone figure out which way to go. Great! Why does dauntless have to be so dark!

I stand in the middle of the hallways and try to listen. I'm hoping to hear talking or maybe the chasm. Any noise I can go for.

I keep listening. I do hear something. Sort of a slow hissing but deeper. It's probably just an air vent. That won't help me. I decide to just pick a direction and hope for the best. There are a lot of people in dauntless. I'm bound to run into someone at some point.

I stop when I think I hear something. Are those footsteps? I slow my breath and listen.

'Hello? Anyone there?'... Nothing. I keep walking.

I stop again when I think I hear the hissing sound again close by. The sound stops when I stop.

Again I call out 'Hello?' And again nothing.

Maybe all the sounds are in my head. I continue walking.

I hear another noise behind me. Louder this time. Instead of calling out again I start to walk faster.

Ok, so normally I'm not afraid of the dark but this much darkness is starting to get to me.

I run into a wall.

I feel around and can't find where the hallway has turned. Maybe this is a dead end. I stop for a moment. I'm getting really frustrated now.

I put my forehead on the wall and take a breath.

How did I manage to find the only empty part of dauntless?

I feel a strand of hair on my shoulder move. I jump.

Maybe it was just a breeze.

Yeah... a breeze... in the underground tunnels of dauntless!

The hissing again.

Wait... not hissing... it's a familiar sound.

Come on mea. What's the sound?

It's... it's breathing... the sound is breathing... omg it's someone breathing!

I start to panic and rush back down the hallway.

My hand finds a door knob. I push the door open and crouch down next to the wall a few feet in the room.

I wait.

I try to keep my breathing low.

Minutes pass.

There are no sounds.

Mea... I think you've gone crazy! If there was someone in the hallway with you they would've followed you in the room.

Suddenly there's a sound of electric buzzing. The dim lights in the hallway turn back on.

I breathe a sigh of relief.

The room I'm in is still mostly dark. Only the hallway lights are on. The door I ran through is halfway open and I glance around the room. It seems to be completely empty.

I stand up and walk towards the door.

I hear footsteps coming down the hall.

Finally! Someone that can show me the way out of here!

I step out into the hallway to meet the person I heard. A large figure wearing a black mask is standing in front of me.

I jump and try to scream but the figure tackles me and knocks the breath out of me.

We're back in the empty room and I struggle against him as he pulls at my jacket.

I kick my feet wildly but he easily avoids them.

Quickly my jacket is removed and thrown across the room.

I push against him and try to kick him again but he moves so he's kneeling in between my legs.

He grabs at my tank top and rips it down the middle.

His hands move to my pants.

I claw at his hands but he gets them unbuttoned and starts to pull them down.

No!

I throw my fist in the air at his face.

I hit him!

He pulls back slightly and I throw an elbow.

Another hit!

I use my feet to push him off me and I run for the door.

'Mea!'

I stop in the doorway. I slowly turn around.

He is kneeling on the floor and he reaches up and pulls off his mask.

Eric.

I stand frozen. How could he?!

My whole body is shaking.

Eric stands up and slowly walks over to me.

I back up until I hit the wall.

He raises his hand towards my cheek but I jerk away.

He steps back and removes his shirt. He's wearing a t-shirt underneath.

He holds out the shirt for me to take.

I stay still.

'Mea... you did very well. You should be proud.'

He holds out the shirt again.

Again I don't take it.

He sighs. 'Mea... don't be afraid. I'm trying to help you. You're a fighter. You need to find a way to bring that same fire with you to training.'

I start to tear up.

How the hell is terrorizing me helping me?

He steps towards me and grabs my hand before I can pull away. He puts the shirt in my hand and steps back.

He points down the hallway. 'Make a right, then the next left. Stay straight in that hallway for a while and it'll put you out at the pit. Goodnight mea.' He walks away.

What the hell?! Did he plan this? Is he responsible for the stairway being locked?

How far was he going to go?

This guy is crazy!

I slide down the wall and try to make sense of what happened. Clearly I'm not going to be able to get away from Eric.

Why the hell does he even care if I'm doing well in fighting?

Maybe it's time I tell Peter what's going on. I can't handle Eric on my own.

No… I can't get tell Peter. I would feel horrible if he didn't make it into Dauntless because I'm having issues with a leader.

Maybe Four...

Maybe Four can help.


	8. Chapter 8

I lay in bed for a few hours trying to decide what to do about Eric. I'd like to think I could go to Four with my problems. Unfortunately I dont think that's how it works here. I've been picturing what I'd say to Four and everything that I come up with sounds weak and pathetic.

Eric won't leave me alone.

Eric's picking on me.

Eric was mean to me.

A dauntless leader is paying attention to me.

A dauntless leader is trying to train me.

I wonder if it's hopeless. I tried staying away from him and that didnt work. I tried fighting harder and that didnt work. I spat in his face and that didnt work.

Maybe I need to do the opposite of what I've been doing. Maybe if I tell Eric I want him around he'll actually go away. Hmmm. Yeah and instead of spitting in his face I'm going to... kiss him? Yeah that sounds totally lucid! Mea you're losing it.

I could always embrace it. Accept that he is just trying to help me. I haven't been in Dauntless very long. Maybe this is normal behavior for them. He hasnt actually hurt me. He's threatened harm but thats it. If I accept it though what am I accepting? Am I saying it's ok to attack me in the hallway and attempt to tear my clothes off? Its ok to stick your hand down my pants and put a knife to my throat? What if he gets worse? What if I can't fight him off next time? How far will he go? Can I trust Eric?

If I decide I can't handle Eric then that means that I can't handle dauntless. If I stay that means I have to deal with Eric but I'll still have Peter.

AHHHHH!

I need to clear my head or I'm going to go crazy.

I find my way to a rooftop. It's still dark out but there's a glow from the moon and the stars. I can't see much so I close my eyes and listen. The crickets are so loud. They sound like they're everywhere. Millions of them all around me making their beautiful music. I can hear the wind brushing up against the buildings as it passes. I can feel the wind intertwine with my hair pulling it to the side. Although it gives me goosebumps there's a warmth coming from it. I sit this ways for awhile with a clear mind. This is beauty. This is peace.

I wonder if this is what it would've been like in Amity. I could sleep under the stars everynight. I could lay on the grass and listen to all the peaceful sounds the world has to offer. Amity... Peaceful Amity. Part of me wishes I had chosen you. A simple life. No fighting. No hate. No conflict. Only peace and love. Oh Amity. I didnt know you but how I miss you.

I open my eyes after a long while and see the sun start to rise. The colors are spectacular. They stretch as far as the eye can see. Beautiful color and brightness. Light and hope. A new day. A new beginning.

If I choose to leave Dauntless where would I go? What would I do? Eric may be hard to deal with but what will I have to deal with if I leave? I need to make a decision soon. One more choice that will shape my life forever.

I hear some noise down the road and I glance over. There are four factionless men fighting. I cant tell over what. One man is beaten to the ground. Another man runs away. The two men still standing strip the one on the ground of his coat and supplies. One last kick to the side before the two men are chased off by dauntless. The one dauntless helps the man up. The other offers the guy his jacket. Strange... Not all dauntless are cruel. Not all are like eric. Even though these two men arent amity they still fought to help the guy thus restoring peace. They fought for peace.

Fought for peace. Interesting.

Whether I was in amity or dauntless the fight still would've happened. It would've happened if I knew about it or not. Amity is peace but its also ignorance. People are still fighting and dying here in the city. Amity wouldve just turned away. They dont like conflict and would not have stood up against those two men. I like to keep the peace as much as I can but I'd like to think I'd stop a beating that was in front of me.

So... Peace thru ignorance or an attempt at peace thru strength and bravery. Who am I? Who do I want to be? Would I be like the man that ran off away from the fighting or the men running into the fight to end it?

Which peace do you choose? You must make a choice and put everything you have into it. Choose your home. Choose your family. Choose your future.

Peace thru...

Bravery. Peace thru bravery. That's my choice. I want to help people thru stength and bravery.

Now that I have made my choice I wonder what the price of that choice will be.


	9. Chapter 9

I feel much more confident as I head back down to the pit. I know what I want. Now I just have to figure out how to get it.

When I enter the pit I look around to see if there's anyone I know. At the far end is Eric. Just the person I was hoping to find. He's talking to someone I dont recognize and when he looks up and we make eye contact my heart starts to race. I hope I'm making the right choice.

Eric ends his conversation and starts toward me. I turn to go towards the spot at the chasm that is secluded. I look behind me to make sure eric is still following. Im filled with anticipation. I dont know if its a smart move but it seems to be my best chance at staying in dauntless.

When I get to the edge I take a deep breath and turn around to face him.

'What do you want?'

'I... uh'

'Come on mea spit it out. I dont have all day.' he stands a few feet from me with a straight face and his arms crossed.

'I need help.' he smirks.

'Well thats obvious.' He's not going to make this easy is he?

'Eric, I want to stay in Dauntless. I cant do it on my own. Will you help me?' Please don't make me beg. His smirk turns into a grin. He steps closer so he's towering over me and his smile disappears.

'We do this my way. You do what I say when I say it. There will be no whining and no arguing. ' I frown. He's a little too excited. It makes me nervous. His smile comes back. My discomfort must be amusing to him.

'I'll tell you what Mea... We can pass on the_special_ training if you do what you're told and win your fights but if you lose even one fight I'm going to get really creative.' His smile turns evil and he brings a hand up and brushes it along my cheek. It takes everything in me not to pull away. He puts his hand down and steps back.

'Go get some breakfast. You'll need the energy. Meet me in the training room in 20.' He doesnt wait for me to repond. He turns around and walks off. I feel even more nervous now. I hope this goes well.

When I walk into the training room Eric's not there yet. I know I'm not supposed to be in here by myself but I know Eric will be here shortly so I decide to get started.

I head over to the punching bags and work on my punches and elbows. My punches must be getting a little better. A week ago when we started the bag didnt move at all when I hit it and now it sways a bit. After about ten minutes I feel a presence behind me. I stop and glance over my shoulder.

'How long have you been there?'

'Long enough to know we'll have to spend some serious time working on your punches. For now come over here.' He walks over to the mat and puts his hands up like he's ready to fight.

'You want me to fight you?' He puts his hands down and looks angry.

'I want you to do what you're told. Now get over here.' I walk over to the mat and get into position. He puts his hands back up and so do I. He gives me a big grin and dives for my legs causing me to tumble to the floor. With little effort he pins me face first into the mat and laughs into my ear.

'Come on Mea. Let's see that fire!' He grabs my arm and pulls me up. He steps back and puts his hands back up. I make the first move this time going for a punch to his face. He easily grabs my arm and kicks at my leg causing me to fall.

'You sorta suck at fighting Mea.' He steps back to give me room to get up.

'Hey, I'm trying! I wasnt raised dauntless like you!' He looks at me for a moment.

'I wasnt born into dauntless.'

'What?' How could he not be born dauntless? Every inch of him screams dauntless. He says nothing.

'Where did you transfer from?'

'Erudite. Now get up.' We once again get into position.

I punch. He blocks.

I throw an elbow. He blocks.

I kick. He blocks.

I dive into him knocking him to the ground. He flips me onto my back and is in between my legs. He has my hands pinned above my head.

'Come on Mea. I'm getting bored. Do I have to _motivate _you?' He pushes his hips into me.

'No!'

'If you don't want to be in this position then get out of it.' I pull at his hands and try to push my feet against him. It doesn't help. I kick my hips up and try to throw him off.

'Mmmm Mea thats nice.'

'Eric!' He laughs.

'Take your right foot and put it into my knee. Now you're going to take your right hand and push up on my hand while you push down on my knee. This will cause me to be unbalanced. Throw your left hip into it and roll me.' It takes a couple tries to get coordinated but I finally get it and roll him off. He pulls me on top of him so my knees are on either side of him.

'If you're in this position you want to keep your legs tight against the person's body and keep your hips down.' He pulls down on my waist so there's no space between us.

'Use your elbows and stay close.' He grabs my arms and pulls my upper body closer.

'If you're sitting too far back you're leaving yourself open to punches. Keep yourself stable or you'll get knocked off.' He kicks his hips up several times until I find stability.

'Got it?' I nod. He flips me back over to our previous position where he's on top.

'One last try. Come on. Get me off of you.' He has a smile on his face. He's really into this control thing.

He stands up suddenly pulling me with him. He quickly steps back away from me. The door to the training room opens and Myra and Edward walk in.

'Hey guys' I say awkwardly.

'Hey Mea. Eric.' Edward says politely. I look back at Eric and can tell we're done for the day. I walk over to get a drink of water and Eric leaves the room.

Edward and Myra look at me like they want to ask me something but they stay quiet.

I lean against the wall and wait for everyone else to come in. I smile thinking of the time spent with Eric. It was much more pleasant than expected. This might not be so bad.


	10. Chapter 10

After dinner I look for Eric and find him in one of the hallways talking to Max. He looks over at me and shakes his head. I guess he's busy.

I head down one of the new hallways I found and up a set of steps at the end. I dont know where they go but I love finding new places. I take a couple turns and go up some more steps. I start to feel a breeze and I follow it. It leads me into what looks like an abandoned floor and there are large holes in the walls letting light in. I go sit on what would be a window ledge and close my eyes and enjoy the sun and the breeze. I lean my head back and relax.

Im back in candor. My knee is bleeding and my brother is carrying me.

'Hang in there sis. I got you. We'll be home soon.' I bury my head in my brother's neck so I don't have to look at the blood.

Once home he sets me on the counter in the bathroom and puts some disinfectant on a wash cloth for my knee. I wince. 'It's ok. It'll be over in a second.'

He removes the cloth and blows on my knee. 'Better?' I nod.

'See? It's not so bad. Just a scrape... Do you want the pink one or the blue one?' I smile at him.' 'Pink it is.' He pulls a pink bandage from the medicine cabinet and places it gently on my knee.

'Peter, Mea... You home?' Our mom calls from the entryway. 'Yes. We're home!' Peter yells back.

He helps me down from the counter and kisses my forehead. We make our way to the livingroom and I rush over to hug my mom. 'Honey, what happened to your knee?'

'I uh...' I hesitate. I'm afraid if I tell her the truth I'll get in trouble. I was trying to follow some of the Dauntless kids onto the train but I'm not very fast and I tripped. Our mother would disapprove. I look to Peter for help.

'It's ok Mea. I'll tell her.' I hold my breath. He continues... 'It's my fault. I was chasing Mea and got too rough and I caused her to fall.' He turns to me. 'Im sorry Mea.' I let out the breath and smile at him. We're never supposed to lie in Candor but Peter always covers for me.

Our mother sighs. 'Peter you know you need to be careful with Mea. She's much smaller than you.' 'Yes m'am.' 'Thank you for telling the truth.' She kisses Peters forehead.

Just then our father walks in the door. I run over to him and he lifts me up in a big hug. 'Hi sweetie.'

He sets me down and gives my mother then my brother a hug. 'Ok, why don't you two go play a game while your father and I fix dinner.' Me and my brother decide on a card game and sit on the living room floor. When I'm sure mom and dad aren't looking I mouth 'Thanks Peter.' He smiles. 'You wouldve done the same.'

When I finally open my eyes the sun is gone and the moon is glowing. A tear rolls down my cheek. I wish I could stay in my dreams forever. I really miss them. I know no family is perfect but mine was pretty close. I miss my brother too. He used to be such a different person. He used to care about others and would actually help people. I still see that person every now and then but mostly I don't recognize him anymore.

I reach up to brush the tear from my cheek but my hand catches on something. I look down to see a jacket laying over me. 'Hey' a low voice comes from the darkness startling me.

'Whos there?' I ask quietly. A figure steps into the moonlight and I see its Eric. How did he find me?

He walks over to me and raises his hand. I freeze. He runs his hand across my cheek brushing away my tear. 'I looked for you earier... When I couldnt find you I had four look through the cameras and he saw you coming up here... you ok?'

'Yeah. Perfect.' I say in a shaky voice. He sighs.

'Did you need something?'

'I.. just... wanted to tell you that... you did good in your fight today and I... wanted to work with you on your punching. It's a little late for that now though.'

'Oh. Sorry.'

He gives me a strained look. 'Mea... Whats got you upset?'

Why the hell does he care?

'It's nothing.'

'Bad dream?'

'Not exactly.'

I push his jacket to the side and I get up quickly to leave the room. He grabs my arm. 'I know dauntless training isnt easy but you need to fight your way through it instead of running away and crying.'

Does he really think thats why I was crying?

I pull against his hand. Im really not in the mood to have one on one time with eric.

'Tomorrow's visitors day. You need to make sure you stay focused. Always remember _Faction Before Blood_.'

What the hell is his problem?

I pull out of his grip and rush through the door and down the hallway. I go down a set of steps and down another hallway and down some more steps. I try to remember how to get back to the pit but in my rush to get away from Eric I must've missed a turn. I'm officially lost.

'You needed to turn back there. Follow me.' I jump. Has he been following me this whole time?

Reluctantly I follow. I'm not confident I can make it back on my own.

I follow him at a distance the whole way back to the dorms not wanting to get too close. I don't want any more questions or another lecture. He hasnt exactly earned the right to be let into my life.

When we get to the dorms he opens the door and steps aside. I walk past slowly keeping my eyes on the floor. 'Mea' I look up at Eric. He pauses. Finally he gets out 'sleep well'. I nod and slip past him into the dorm room.

The next morning I stand at the edge of the pit watching everyone visiting with their families. I wanted to spend the day with Peter since he's my only family but him and Drew were getting more tattoos. There was a time when family was more important than personal wants. My brother has changed so much. In this moment I feel all alone.

'Parents not here yet?' I look over to see eric walking towards me.

'No...Theyre not coming.' So not in the mood!

'Not coming?'

'No.' Keep it short Mea.

'Why wouldnt they come? I thought you were close.'

'We were. They just arent able to come.' Please drop it!

'Well fuck them. Maybe now you can move on and accept dauntless as your new family.'

I start to tear up. Oh no. Not here. Not now. Not in front of eric!

'Dont you dare cry. They clearly didnt care enough about you to come visit. How great could they be? You need to let go!'

Here we go. The tears are flowing. I put my hand over my mouth to muffle a cry and run down the hallway. Why couldnt he just leave me alone?

I find my way back to the abandoned room. I drop to the floor and sob.

I wait until the sun starts to go down before I leave that room. I stop in at the dorms wanting to lay down but Peter's in there showing off his new tattoo. Screw him.

I head over to the bar for a drink. A few drinks in I decide I'm feeling better and decide to let loose on the dance floor. I'm not really sure who I'm dancing with. Theres a large group on the floor. I go from guy to guy to girl to guy. Every now and then I'm handed another shot. After awhile I can barely stand and I'm feeling great. Anything to get my mind off of earlier.

After the last shot I really start to feel out of it. I lean in to one of the guys I'm dancing with to stop from falling. Suddenly I'm lifted into the air over someones shoulder. I feel like im flying. This is pretty cool. I look down to see a couple guys on the floor. They look pretty funny down there.

Everything starts to blurr and I'm dropped onto something soft but firm and bounce up and down. My vision starts to go black and my body feels heavy.

I feel a hand run through my hair, down my neck, then down to my pants.

Darkness.

I wake up to the sun in my face and I groan. My head is thumping. I slowly sit up and have my hand over my eyes to try to avoid the sun. I look around the room and realize I'm not in the dorms.

The room is large and wide open. At the far end is the kitchen. The center is the living room/dining room and then the bedroom. There are no walls seperating the different spaces.

At that moment I realize my pants are gone and I start to panic. I hear fabric moving and the sun is gone.

'Here' I jump. I look up to see Eric standing next to the bed holding out a glass of water and a couple pills.

I hesitate.

'Take them. They'll help your head.'

I down the pills and hand the water back to him. I keep my eyes on the bed. Did I sleep with Eric?

He sets the glass of water down on a table and crosses his arms. 'Are you going to tell me whats going on Mea?'

'I was just going to ask you the same thing.' He frowns.

You freaked out, ran off, then later I find you in the middle of a group of guys getting groped and drugged.'

'Drugged?' What's he talking about?

'Yeah. The last shot you downed had something in it. It knocked you out pretty quick.'

Oh no...

'Eric... Did we...?' He huffs.

'No Mea. I'm not that big of an asshole.'

'...Then where are my pants?'

'They were drenched in alcohol so I removed them...

Wait, so Eric's the good guy in this story?... That's... unexpected.

Eric continues 'My turn. Why did you run off?'

Ugh!

'Eric, I really dont want to talk about it.'

'Fine but you're not leaving this room until you start talking.'

'You cant keep me here!'

'I'm a dauntless leader. I can do whatever I want.'

So much for him being the good guy.

I bury my head back into his pillow. I'm relieved that we didnt do anything but I still dont want to tell eric about my parents. Thats getting a little too personal.

He sits down on the bed. His voice is softer now. 'Do you realize what couldve happened last night?'

I shake my head. 'I didnt really care.'

'Mea what is going through that head of yours?'

Just then there's pounding on the door. I pull the blanket over my head. My head is thumping even harder now. Eric answers the door.

'Where the hell is my sister?'

I sit up in bed to see my brother standing in the living room. Peter glances over at me. My bare legs are visible and I can just imagine how bad I look. His face turns red from anger as he looks from me to Eric.

'What the hell did you do?' Peter lunges at eric. Eric easily dodges him and pushes him to the floor. Peter goes for him again & eric pins him face down into the floor.

Eric growls 'I didnt hurt her. I was trying to help her!'

'Yeah help her into your bed maybe!'

I yell 'stop!' and they both stop and look up at me.

'Peter, eric didnt touch me. I got drunk at the bar and he brought me here to keep me from doing something stupid.' Peter looks confused but relaxes after a moment. Eric releases him.

'Come on mea. We're leaving.'

'No.' Eric butts in. 'Shes not going anywhere until she explains why she freaked out yesterday.'

Peter looks at me confused. Then it clicks and he sighs. 'Hey mea im sorry. I wasnt thinking.'

'What?' Now eric looks confused.

'Our parents...'

'yeah I know. Theyre assholes.' Peter is immediately enraged and throws a punch at eric. This time he connects with his jaw knocking eric back.

'What the hell!' Eric yells out. 'Dont get mad at me because they didnt show up!'

'They didnt show up because theyre dead!' Erics face drops and his eyes are on me.

'Peter!' I run into erics bathroom and slam the door.


	11. Chapter 11

'Mea? Eric's gone. You can come out.'... 'Mea?'... 'Listen, I'm sorry about yesterday. I... I just wasn't thinking.'... 'Mea... I know it might not seem like it sometimes but I do care about you. I should've been there for you.' ... 'Mea?'... 'Alright, I'm gonna give you some space. Training starts in an hour if you're interested.'

...

'Next up Malea and Peter.'

Peter walks over and whispers 'I know you're mad at me. Use it.' He backs up and gets into position. I raise my arms and wait for him to make a move. He dives for my legs and I manage to jump out of the way but I lose my balance and fall to the mat. Peter moves at me and I kick him in the face with the heel of my right foot. He yells and grabs his nose as blood pours out between his fingers. I jump back up to my feet. He throws a sloppy punch and I duck quickly and punch at his ribs. He grabs my arms and tosses me to the mat. He tries to pin me again but I roll out of the way and I kick at his leg causing him to fall. I move quickly to get on top of him and I throw several elbows to his face. The blood from Peter's nose is running into his eyes and he has his arms up trying to block my hits. Peter throws a blind punch upwards and catches me in the cheek. I fall back, roll to the side and hop back to my feet. Peter begins to stand and I throw a knee to his jaw causing him to fall back to the mat. I put my fists back up readying myself for his next attack but Peter doesn't move. Four walks closer to look at Peter then looks up at me... 'Great job Malea.' Will and Edward move Peter off to the side so the next fight can start.

I drop to my knees next to Peter and use my shirt to try to remove some of the blood from his face. 'Peter?... Peter?' He slowly opens his eyes and grunts.

'Hey sis.' I kiss his forehead. 'So... does that mean you're not mad at me anymore?'

'Shut up Peter.' He laughs.

...

When I'm walking for the door after we are dismissed for the day someone grabs my arm and pulls me back. It's of course Eric.

'Mea, why didnt you tell me?' He asks quietly.

'Why would I?' He sighs and gives me a disapproving look. 'Hey, when you want to play 20 questions you let me know.' I push his hand aside and quickly walk through the door. I've decided I don't need to feel guilty for keeping my parents' death from him and I don't owe him an explanation.

...

'Mea, are you going to eat that?' I laugh as Christina eyes up the last few bites of chocolate cake on my plate.

'No... It's all yours.' How does someone so tiny eat so much?

With a mouth full of cake Christina says 'Heads up' while glancing over my shoulder.

Before I can look to see what she's talking about I feel _him _next to me. He leans down and whispers in my ear. 'Training room. 8 o'clock. ' Then he's gone.

Chris drinks some water to down the cake in her mouth. 'Want to talk about it?'

'Nope.'

She smiles...'So how did it feel to beat the crap out of your brother? I have to say it was pretty great to watch when his bloody head hit the mat.'

I shrug... 'I'm not sure. I feel a little bad. It didnt register how bad he was hurt until he didnt get up. Honestly I didnt think I was capable of hurting him.'

'At the beginning of the fight you looked like you were on a mission. Did he do something?'

'He was just being an idiot yesterday. Being family day and all I wanted to hang out but he was too busy. Greath brother huh? I guess I just focused on that during the fight.'

'Sorry M. So you spent the day alone?' Chris frowns.

'Yeah, mostly. I... hung out with some people at the bar but that's it.' It's probably best I not bring up the drugs or that I spent the night in Eric's bed. I don't want her to worry.

'You ok?'

'Yeah, of course.' I say with as much confidence as I can muster but Chris gives me a look. She's not buying it.

'Want to talk about it?'

'Nope.'

'We should go get a drink.

'Yeah I dont think thats a good idea. I think I should stay away from the bar for a bit.'

'I'm gonna take a shot in the dark here and guess you dont want to talk about it.' I smile. 'SO... I say we go get a tattoo.' She gives me a big smile showing bits of chocolate in her teeth

I think about it for a second and agree. Its about time Chris and I do something together other than eat and train.

...

'You're late.' Eric says as I walk into the training room. I close the door and walk towards him before I reply.

'I was getting a tattoo and they were busy.' I say bluntly. It's seriously only 5 minutes.

Eric eyes up the new tattoo on my wrist. It's a heart merged with an infinity symbol. It's to symbolize eternal love for my family.

He pauses in thought before continuing. 'I talked to Four after your fight and he said you did a really good job. I'm glad to hear you're improving.'

'Where were you?' I say without thinking.

Eric takes a couple steps towards me and crosses his arms in front of him. 'I thought it best to give you some space... Moving on...tonight I want to work on your punches. They're weak. Get over to the punching bag and let's see what you got.'

I remove my jacket and toss it to the side before I position myself at a punching bag closest to where Eric is standing. I raise my arms ready to start punching when he moves behind me close enough for me to feel his body up against me. I stay still. He puts his hands on my arms to adjust their height and he puts his leg in between mine to move my feet into the correct position. My heart jumps when he brushes the hair behind my ear and rests his hands on my hips. I can feel his breath on my ear. I realize then how good he feels against me.

Eric leans down and brushes his lips along my neck. My body shivers and I drop my arms. He kisses my neck gently as his hands tighten on my waist. I breathe in sharply and wrap my hands around his to keep steady. I let out a soft moan. I spin around in his arms and look up into his eyes. I see a different side of him. He's not the same person that forced Chris to hang over the chasm or the same guy that jumped me in the hallways. He has a caring look on his face. His right hand moves up to my cheek and he gently runs it along my jaw, my neck, and into my hair. His other hand moves to the small of my back and he pulls me tight against him. He leans in and brushes his lips against mine pausing to see my reaction. I move my lips into his and he lets out a moan before kissing me deeply. His hand tightens into my hair and he pulls me in so my feet are off the floor. I wrap my arms around his neck and push my lips tight against his.

'Mea?... Mea? Are you listening?... You need to keep your arms up, your chin down, your knees bent, and your center tight. Got it?'

I swallow hard. 'Yes sir.' He steps around me and gives me a confused look. I blush. Can he tell what I was thinking? How could I be thinking of Eric in that way. It's completely inappropriate.

Focus Mea.

'Come on. Let's see what you got.'

...

By the time we're done my arms are on fire and my knuckles are bruised. I lean down to rest my hands on my knees so I can catch my breath. Eric puts a hand on my back startling me and I stand up quickly and step away.

He pulls his hand back and raises an eyebrow.

'Your punching is getting much better Mea. Tomorrow morning we'll work on how to avoid a punch and how to avoid getting taken down.'

'Yes sir.' I rush to grab my jacket and head for the door.

Before I even get a few feet Eric steps in front of me and puts out a hand to stop me. He opens his mouth to say something but nothing comes out.

'Eric?'

His eyes soften when he opens his mouth again. 'When did they die?'

I look down to the floor. I was hoping he wasn't going to bring this up. Do I tell him? I guess there's no point in hiding anything anymore. He already knows the most important part.

I take a deep breath before contiuing. 'My mother died when I was 10 and my father a year later.'

Long pause.

'So... I think the way this works is that now you have to ask a question.' Eric says hesitantly.

I look up and meet his eyes. Is he messing with me? He has a straight face but it's not cold the way it sometimes is.

Alright, Mea. Are you up for this?...

'You said before you came from Erudite. Why did you transfer?'

'Quite simply I didn't belong there. It didn't feel like home and I wanted more out of life than just a mountain of books.'... 'Why did you keep it from me?'

I shake my head and say a bit harsher than I mean to 'We're not exactly best buds Eric and it's not like you've shared anything with me.' He raises an eyebrow. Oops. I need to remember he's still a Dauntless leader. 'I'm sorry.' I lower my voice and look at the floor. I take another deep breath. 'I didnt tell you because I already have so many visible weaknesses and I didnt want you to know a weakness thats so personal. I feel completely exposed now that you know.'

He nods and goes to sit along the wall. I slowly walk over and sit a few feet from him. He looks at me waiting for me to continue.

'Do you have family in Erudite?

'My mother and father are there. They separated years ago and both have new families now. My father didnt even come to the choosing ceremony. My mother came but I havent seen her since. She never comes to visitors day.'

I feel a little sorry for Eric. I guess I can understand why he had the reaction he did when my family didnt show up.

'Who did you live with after your parents died?'

'A family friend. He wasnt around much. Me and Peter looked after each other.'... 'Do you miss them?

'I'm not sure... Towards the end of their marriage they argued a lot. I wasn't home much. Their fighting kept me away. I miss what it was like when I was younger I guess. When I thought my family was perfect. I quickly learned that no family is perfect and the only person you can count on is yourself.'

I reach over and place my hand on his. 'You're right. No family is perfect... But don't let it discourage you. Now at least you know what not to do when you have a family of your own.'

He laughs. 'I'm not really a family man Mea.'

'Oh, sorry.' I pull my hand back and look away. Clearly this isnt the sweet moment I thought.

'You want a family?'

'Yeah... You know... I guess... Eventually.' I keep my eyes away.

'I bet you'd make a good mom.' He puts his hand on mine. This is awkward. I pull my hand back.

I laugh. 'Yeah cause I make such a great sister.'

'You are a great sister.'

'You didnt see it when his bloody face hit the mat at the end of our fight. I'm horrible.'

'I wish I had been there for that one. I'm pretty sure he deserved that and worse.' He laughs and I stay silent. I don't like violence and I never thought I'd be responsible for my brother's pain.

'So... Why are you so mean to the initiates?'

'Mean?' Eric looks irritated by the question. Maybe I should've picked another. I'm getting ready to take it back when he continues. 'I'm trying to train you all. I'm trying to make you stronger. The world isnt a nice place Mea. It's best that you accept that now.' He goes from irritated to calmn in an instant. 'Are you two twins?'

'... We were born the same day.'

'It's strange that you're twins. You look nothing alike.'

I shake my head.

'What? You're not twins?'

'Eric...'

'No. You dont question the question. Answer it.'

'Eric... '

'It's a simple question Mea.'

'No... no it isnt.' I play with the hem on my shirt while I think.

'How complicated could it be? Either you're twins or not.'

'We're... .'

'Mea.' He gives his annoyed sigh.

'Our birthday is the same day but we're not twins.'

'How is that possible?'

Deep breath. 'Peter isnt my brother. Not by blood.'

Eric stays silent.

'My mother was holding a newborn baby boy in her hospital bed when my father walked into the room holding a baby girl. He said the mother died giving birth and the father didnt want to raise the child on his own. They agreed to take the girl in and give her a home.'

I've had enough of this game. I stand to leave. Eric grabs my wrist and yanks me back down.

'What the hell?' I yell in his face.

'Running off to cry again?' I slap him.

He smiles. 'There's that fight I love.'

'Eric let go!'

'No. No more running off. No more hiding. Stand your ground Mea. Always fight to the end. You have to stay strong if youre going to stay in Dauntless.' He pushes me back against the wall and lets go. He calmly says 'So I believe its your turn.'

I look away and wipe a tear from my cheek. 'Why do you... Why do you care if I'm strong or not? Why do you care if I'm in Dauntless.'

'... I remember you, you know? I remember you from years ago when you were Candor and I Erudite. During one of the fairs I watched you fight away some boys that were picking on Peter. You were so small yet you stood your ground. You didnt give up until they ran off.' He grabs my chin and turns my head to look at him. 'Thats the Mea I remember. That's the Mea I'm trying to bring out. That's what made me choose Dauntless. I wanted to have strength like that little girl.'

I remember the day he's talking about. Peter and I were maybe 7. He was still bigger than me but not by much. He was really shy and quiet then. A group of Dauntless boys were picking on him because of the way he was dressed. One boy tripped Peter and one tried to kick him. I tackled him before he could. I had a fat lip and bloody knuckles by the time they ran off. I didnt remember the story until just now. How did Eric? It was so long ago.

Eric lets go of my chin, stands up and starts to walk off. He stops and glances back. 'One last question... What were you thinking about when I was helping you earlier? I could tell your mind was elsewhere.'

'I uh... I was thinking... about you.'

He turns around. 'What about?'

There's no point in lying now. 'You kissed me.' He smiles.

His smile disappears and he looks at me for a long moment. 'Are you afraid of me Mea?'

'Sometimes.' I say without hesitation.

'Right now?'

'No'

'When?'

'I like it when you're nice Eric and you scare the crap out of me when you're evil Eric.'

'Evil Eric?'

'Yeah, you know... When you're hanging initiates from the chasm or jumping me in the hallway.'

'And nice Eric is the one you kissed?'

I nod.

'Mea, there's only one Eric.'

'If youd see the look you get in your eyes sometimes you'd see that's not true.'

Eric pauses for a moment before sitting down again.

He runs his hand behind my back and pulls me to him.

'So Mea. What do you want to know about me? You can ask me anything. I promise not to let _evil eric_ out.' I smile and lean my head against his shoulder.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! **

**There isn't a lot of interest in this story and I'm considering scrapping it and starting a new one. If anyone has any suggestions on how I can make this story better I'd love to hear them.**

**Thanks again!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys. It's 2 in the morning where I'm at so I apologize for any typos. This chapter is a bit shorter than some of the other ones. I wanted to get Eric and Mea's relationship moving in some direction so that's what this chapter is. Please send over reviews/critiques. Enjoy!**

* * *

Rise and shine." I slowly open my eyes and see a blurry Eric above me.

"What time is it?" I say in a groggy voice closing my eyes again.

"It's almost 6"

"Well tell me when it's 7." He laughs.

"Come one. We can fit in some training before breakfast." I groan but sit up. I lean forward and rest my head in my hands. Eric rubs my back. "Oh, it's not that bad."

I pry my eyes open and look around the room. We're still in the training room. I look back at Eric and he's sitting against the wall with his legs straight. I groan again. "I'm pretty sure it's completely inappropriate for us to have spent the entire night together in the training room."

Eric laughs. "Probably... But I think you falling asleep with your head in my lap would be considered even more so."

I what? ... I'm mortified and stand up quickly. "Sir. I'm sorry... "

"Why the hell are you apologizing? I'm pretty sure if I minded I could've moved you.. and why are you calling me sir? After everything we shared last night I'd think you'd be comfortable enough to call me by my name." Eric frowns and stands up. "Come on. Let's get to training."

I grab his arm not wanting him to walk away mad. "I'm a jerk. I'm sorry." I smile. "I'm glad we got to spend some time together last night."

Eric touches his hand to my cheek. "Yeah, me too."

He leads me over to one of the mats. I rub my eyes trying to get the sleep out of them.

"Alright... I'm gonna try to take you down and all I want you to do is stay off the ground."

We get into position and Eric kicks his leg out to swipe my feet. I manage to jump out of the way. He then rushes me and I dive to the side and do a quick roll to get back onto my feet.

"Very nice. Now I'm going to throw some light punches. Avoid them at all costs. Your best option is to stay moving. Make yourself a hard target to aim for. You can also deflect the punches. When you see a punch coming you should use your arm to push mine out of the way before it can hit you. Got it?" I nod.

Eric throws a punch for my face and I easily dodge the shot. He then throws one to my stomach and I'm able to twist my body before his fist can make contact. He goes for an uppercut next and I hit my arm against his throwing the punch off,

Eric pauses for a moment and smiles. He then tackles me. He pushes me into the mat pinning my arms to the side of my head and gets in between my legs. He pushes his hips into me to keep me in place. I don't think he's aware of the reaction this has on me. "Come one Mea. Get me off."

I smile at his choice of wording and shake my head.

"You have a better idea?" He raises an eyebrow.

It's now or never. I lean up and kiss him. It's quick and light but it get's a reaction. Eric pulls back and gives me a questioning look. I smile and blush. He lets go of my wrists and raises his body up slightly so he's not crushing me. He moves one hand to my cheek and the other is on the foor next to my shoulder for support. His lips are on mine then. Gently and unsure at first but then they turn more forceful. I reach my hand up behind his neck and pull us together as much as I can. His tongue pushes it's way past my lips and I meet it with mine. We both let out a moan. Eric releases my mouth and his lips go for my neck. I let out another moan and wrap my legs and arms around him. Eric pulls back slightly to catch his breath.

"Mea?" He pulls back and looks at me. I grab at his arms and try to pull him back to me. "I think we should stop for now."

What?... "Why? Did... did I do something? ... Or ...not do something? ... Eric... I know I'm not the most experienced but..."

"Shhh." Eric puts a finger to my lips. "It's nothing you did. I just don't want our first time to be in the training room." He smiles and very gently his lips touch mine. "Come on. Let's get some breakfast. We can revisit this later." He pulls me up with him when he stands and we walk hand in hand to the door. Before he opens the door he leans down for another gentle kiss that gets my heart racing.

"Eric?"

"Yes?"

"You're a tease." We both laugh as we leave the room.


End file.
